1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting apparatus for an electric vehicle capable of improving driving performance of the electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a global high oil price and regulation, fuel efficiency improvement and an environment-friendly feature have been the core issues in developing a vehicle. Advanced vehicle makers have been concentrated on development of technologies for decreasing fuel in order to accomplish the above-mentioned objects. A typical example of these technologies may include an electric vehicle. An electric vehicle to be stated below, which indicates a vehicle driven using an electric motor, may be understood to be a vehicle accumulating electricity and driving a motor through the electricity to transfer driving force to the vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, an electric battery vehicle, and the like.
Generally, in a driving scheme of using the motor, a decelerator decelerating a rotation speed of the motor so as to be appropriate for driving of the vehicle is used. The decelerator includes a gear additionally disposed between a driving shaft side gear connected to a driving shaft of the motor and an output shaft side gear connected to a drive wheel of the vehicle and having a separate deceleration ratio to perform an output in the state in which a rotation speed of the motor driving shaft is decreased at an output shaft.
However, in the scheme of the decelerator as described above, at the time of acceleration and high speed driving of the electric vehicle, only the rotation speed of the motor driving shaft is increased, thereby enabling accelerating and high speed driving of the vehicle. Therefore, inevitably, a large amount of electricity is required in order to rapidly rotate the motor at the time of high speed driving of the vehicle. In addition, since there is a limitation in a rotation speed of the motor, there is also a limitation in a maximum speed of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.